For connecting a plug connector or contact element to a conductor, various contacting techniques are known, such as crimp contactings, material-fitted contactings or clamp contactings. In the case of material-fitted contactings, the connection can be produced, for example, by soldering, adhering or welding, wherein welding methods provide better mechanical and electrical properties for the contacting sites than does soldering or adhering. When welding the conductive track to the contact element of a plug connector, the welding can be produced by resistance welding, laser welding or ultrasound welding. In the present field of plug contacts, resistance welding finds a broad application since it can be conducted simply and rapidly as well as in a cost-effective manner.
It was previously necessary, however, prior to the welding process, to strip the insulation from the electrical conductor at the end on which it is connected to the contact element. This step of stripping the insulation complicates the production process and makes it expensive, which is a particular disadvantage for the cost-sensitive automobile field.